El crush de mi mejor amiga
by Belovedxsurvival
Summary: Ella, la chica más inteligente y estudiosa de Hogwarts. Él el chico "perfecto", rompecorazones y con el mejor físico de todo Hogwarts que trae derretidas a todas, o bueno casi todas. La otra, aquella que se fijó en él primero, la mejor amiga de la protagonista de esta historia que sorpresivamente se enamoró del rompecorazones... Además aparecerá Zach, un nuevo mago de slytherin


Hola! Jee….bueno estoy aquí probando suerte, ya que la misma historia la estoy escribiendo en potterfics y bueno decidi que era una buena idea hacerlo también aquí, espero les guste

Disclaimer: ningún personaje (excepto zach) ni escenario es mio todo es de J.K Rowling gracias y que disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 1: Intro Hermione

Terror. Oscuridad. Muerte. Voldemort. Ahora me encontraba rodeada de todo aquello a lo cual le temo además del dolor de ver y haber visto a tanta gente morir, sobre todo a los que quiero como Fred. Tengo que correr, me están persiguiendo. Llegó un punto en el que tengo que parar y enfrentarlos, debo terminar con los mortífagos para que todo esto acabe de una buena vez. A veces me pregunto : ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una adolescente normal, común y corriente? La verdad no lo sé tal vez no estaría metida en el lío de ahora, tal vez mis padres estarían conmigo no lo sé y creo que prefiero dejarlo así. No hay tiempo tengo que ayudar lo más que pueda, me duele todo y ya no se qué hacer...Tic tic tic tic tic...AH! Fue solo una pesadilla, la misma de siempre desde que la guerra terminó y la ganamos! Claro que eso implicó un gran sacrificio porque tuvimos que darlo todo para recibir la gran recompensa pero por lo menos al fin me siento feliz, tranquila siento paz.

Decido levantarme, lavarme la cara, cepillarme los dientes y cambiarme. Me quito el pijama y me pongo un short (hace calor últimamente), unas zapatillas y un polo suelto. Como maquillaje solo me hecho lip gloss y ya, lista! cgi/set?id=109823457&.locale=es

Me asomo a la ventana y se ve que todavía esta algo oscuro asi que mientras tanto lo mejor sera sentarme en mi cama a pensar sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Ahora estoy en La Madriguera. Luego de la guerra encontré a mis papas y les devolví la memoria por lo cual me siento mucho mejor. Ahora siento como si nada malo me pudiera pasar, hay paz y esto con casi todas las personas que más quiero así que se puede decir que me encuentro súper bien. Mis amigos dicen que he cambiado, me ven más alegre y todo. Además claro de haber cambiado físicamente, aunque eso a mi no me importa mucho Ron y Harry con su instinto sobre protector insisten en que me cuide mucho y eso porque estoy más bonita que antes en todos los sentidos, yo los quiero mucho pero a veces se pasan con esas cosas.

Entre otros temas, Ginny y Harry siguen juntos luego de la guerra pero la verdad es que yo los veo un poco distantes, cosa que me parece bastante rara dado que aún después de la guerra se seguían profesando el mismo amor como en el primer día. Pero en las últimas semanas se les ve distantes, ya no hablan tanto como antes, ya no van de la mano y menos se besan. Yo les he preguntado si está todo bien entre ellos y ellos me aseguran que si pero no les creo. Su relación siempre fue bastante bien no lo entiendo, no como Ron y yo que luego de la guerra decidimos separarnos dado que ninguno sentía lo mismo que antes, pero ahora somos los mejores amigos del mundo. Además está Luna, la cual yo creo siente algo más por Ron que amistad. Yo la he alentado varias veces pero ella se niega a aceptarlo o evade el tema, aún así la seguiré apoyando.

La verdad es que me encuentro sumamente feliz tal y como estoy, no necesito a ningún hombre para sentirme bien y mis amigos lo comprenden y me apoyan. Así que empezaré mi último año en Hogwarts con el pie derecho, porque sí vuelvo a Hogwarts para dar mi EXTASIS, Ron y Harry en cambio decidieron no volver porque ellos se prepararán para ser aurores, lo bueno es que no estaré sola porque cursaré el último año con Ginny y Luna, además de otros compañeros como Malfoy que decidieron también volver.

Malfoy...él si ha tenido problemas luego de la guerra, su papá fue mandado a Azkaban y su mamá y él fueron sometidos a un juicio del cual se pudieron librar gracias a Harry, Ron y a mí. Ahora viven más tranquilos en su mansión ubicada en Malfoy Manor. Como sabrán Draco y yo nunca hemos sido amigos y eso sigue igual, simplemente que ahora ya no nos insultamos tanto pero creo que eso cambiará al llegar a Hogwarts porque seguro el vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre con lo que a mí respecta. Puede que me haya dado cuenta que el hurón si tiene sentimientos pero su carácter no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo el mismo arrogante, cínico, superficial y cretino de siempre.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta ya amaneció por completo así que lo mejor será que baje a ayudar a la sra. Weasley después de todo los que comemos somos varios y ella es una sola. Me levanto sigilosamente y bajo a la cocina donde como siempre todo funciona con magia y ahí se encuentra la Molly sola tratando de preparar el desayuno...

Espero les haya gustado y me gustaría ver reviews gracias :)


End file.
